


Trusted

by starrywolf101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Character, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Comfort/Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Eavesdropping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, One Shot, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Short, Short One Shot, Singing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: There's only so much Logan can take, and he's officially hit his breaking point. Now he's shut himself up and locked himself away.It's a good thing Roman is around for him
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Trusted

They didn't want to listen to him anymore? Fine. Then he won't talk. They don't need him to act as the informant anymore now that they have Janus. Logan knew that he could still do his job without the others. Perhaps he will be twice as effective now without any of those distractions he called friends; no friends meant no icky emotions.

Except… that wasn't true, was it? Logan was lonely. He had completely closed himself off in his room, only emerging on the rare chance he ran out of his stockpile of supplies. Being the logical aspect— the one grounded in reality, it was harder for him to summon things on his own. Despite his loneliness, Logan refuses to speak to anybody. The others need to learn that their words and actions have consequences; real life isn't a happily ever after where all mistakes are forgiven. You can't magically heal your 'boo boos' through kisses.

Whenever he had to leave his room, he always made sure to do it when nobody was up and about. Or… at least tried to. Luckily, he rarely ran into anybody when he did leave. The few times he did, it was either Virgil or Patton. The father figment would normally try to start up a conversation even though it was no use. Virgil, at least, had the sense to understand that Logan refused to speak. That's just when he left his room, though.

At the beginning of his self-imposed isolation, the others would knock and beg to be let in— to hear Logan respond to them. Even Remus was roped in to try and bludgeon in the door. That obviously didn't work since it's been months now. No matter what the others tried, Logan's door remained shut to them… except for one side: Roman. 

It was Virgil who had first noticed Roman's seemingly scheduled disappearances and reappearances. When he confronted the Prince, Roman denied the accusations. So, what's the next step in trying to find what your friend is hiding from you? Spying, of course! Remus called him a stalker, but Virgil was quick to correct him. Anyway, that's how Virgil discovered Roman entering Logan's room. Investigating more brought his ear up to the closed door, listening in. He hears Roman's hushed voice murmuring something or other… then a soft, but choked hiccup. Was Logan crying? 

Patton found Virgil, ear pressed against the door, body tensed and ready to flee. Patton leads him away from the door because "Eavesdropping is wrong, Virgil!" Despite that, he still asks about what Virg heard, because he's worried for his kiddos. This leads to Janus learning because Patton can't keep his mouth shut when he's worried. Remus didn't really care, and in fact, enjoyed the freedom without Logan around to knock him down.

Back to Roman being in Logan's room, though. He found that he was the only one Logan trusted anymore. The Prince never asked the other to speak, instead he would just sit with him. Sometimes Roman would just talk, othertimes they would sit in complete silence… then there were the times Logan would quietly sob into Roman's chest. There was something heartbreaking about seeing someone so strong, be so broken. It was only during these moments where Roman got a glimpse of how much abuse Logan's sustained over the years… how they broke someone they thought to be impervious to their wounding remarks.

These visits to Logan's room have been going on for quite some time… and Roman can't remember the last time he heard Logan's actual voice. That doesn't matter, not when Logan needs him to be supportive. Though… everything is eating away at him too… and Logan seems to sense it.

On today's visit, Roman starts off by complaining about how all the others have been nagging him, but that quickly devolves into Roman unintentionally unloading his troubling thoughts onto Logan. "I miss the old days where I was good enough. What if I'm not good enough for Thomas? What if I'm not enough for you?! What if—" he's starting to sound like Virgil. Logan cuts Roman off with a hug. Oh… that's new. Logan never initiated contact… and he only shared physical contact nowadays when he was sobbing into Roman's chest… Logan just holds him and starts singing:

_ "Time is an illusion that helps things make sense, so we are always living in the present tense. It seems unforgiving when a good thing ends, but you and I will always be back then… you and I will always be back then~" _

Logan's voice is obviously scratchy from lack of use, but it's soothing. Of course the first words he utters after months are only for Roman's ears… only for him. Roman closes his eyes and lets his own tears fall… He listens to Logan's hushed voice, only now realizing how much he missed hearing the other. "I miss you— but it's dumb that I do because I still see you all the time! But I miss you regardless… especially the way you would light up when talking about something you liked, like the stars!"

A hum from Logan indicates that he agrees on some level. He missed his conversations with Roman, and being able to go off on a tangent about something cool. "I missed you too," Logan whispers, sharing the sentiment. Logan knew he had a long road of healing ahead of him, but he also knew he had Roman by his side.


End file.
